1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a recovery or marker buoy which can be handled underwater by divers, have its line attached to a structure to be recovered, and have the body float to the surface for marking and recovering.
2. The Prior Art
In both sport and professional "diving," it is often helpful or necessary to mark a location or attach a line to a structure to be recovered. It thus becomes desirable for a diver to be able to carry with him a recovery buoy which is easy to handle and convenient to carry. This includes the requirement that the buoy has a structure which provides equilibrium to counteract or neutralize hydrostatic pressure exerted on the buoy while in submerged condition, enabling the diver to move and navigate through the water with a minimum of resistance. Furthermore, the buoy should be easily carried and must be easily operable to minimize the underwater time to accomplish a given task.
The prior art structures have been ungainly because they are of difficult size or shape to carry or do not include appropriate attachment devices. They have been difficult to use because in some of them the weight release is difficult to manage. Others are expensive so that they are less likely to be routinely carried along on a dive. For these reasons, an improved recovery buoy is required.